


These love stories aren’t about you

by kinkyspn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cheating, JJ is basically a slut, JJ wears make up, M/M, Otabek is clueless, Otabek is too good for this shit, Songfic, Yuri POV, low key sorry JJ, oppen ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyspn/pseuds/kinkyspn
Summary: Otabek was in love, JJ was too. Only he was in love with three thing: money, attention and himself.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/OMCs, Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Kudos: 1





	These love stories aren’t about you

He found you in the streets and asked why are you crying. You were keeping your wet eyes closed. He set down next to you, trying to help. But he forgot that you don’t let a snake come close to you. You told a ridiculous story and he believed you. He offered to help you. You rejected at first as if you didn’t want it, as if you’re overwhelmed and you don’t want to live. And he believed you. He collected all his money, he was ready to give it all to you undoubtably. And you didn’t let the opportunity to slip away from you and went along with your role. He was another one of the victims of your blue eyes. A lovesick fool and you were tired of roses. It was hard for me to watch this show from the front seats...

These love stories aren’t about you, leave them alone!

Go find your own happiness and let these broken hearts go.

Don’t break his heart please.

Just go away with the wind.

Same wind that brought you to him.

Once again you came from the warm night clubs, confusing the names of your lovers and their forgotten similar faces. You washed off the colors from your face. Maybe one day you’ll have everything you wanted without damaging others. Or you’ll stay at home which has become prison for you. And he had believed you that your love is real. He gave you everything, you got what you wanted. Now you’ll tell him that you don’t think that this is gonna work. You’ll say it in nonchalant voice cause those are your favorite words. And you’ll take away with another broken heart...

These love stories aren’t about you, leave them alone!

Go find your own happiness and let these broken hearts go.

Don’t break his heart please.

Just go away with the wind.

Same wind that brought you to him

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a translated rap song. I usually love angst but not when it comes to cheating so it’s a surprise for me to post this work. Hope you enjoyed it!!!


End file.
